The witches
by faaser14
Summary: sort of a continuation of book 8. except its a wee bit different. ha. haha. wee. eventual puckabrina!
1. Chapter 1

AN- Ok people! This is my first story so don't get mad if it stinks! I love the Sisters Grimm and all of the stories you all write and I am gonna give it a shot! Enjoy!

-Wallverines14

* * *

"Granny. I miss you." Sabrina Grimm thought as she lay in her father's old bed, looking at the model air planes he had so carefully made.

The next day she would be setting out with the rest of her family to look for the witch Baba Yaga, and after that, Bunny Lancaster. Sabrina, Daphne, Mr. Cannis, Veronica, Henry, Puck and Uncle Jake where all hoping that by winning the witches' favor, they would be able to find their Granny and to stop Mirror.

Just then, Daphne entered the room. "What are you thinking about?" Daphne asked.

"I'm wondering what is going to happen tomorrow. Do you think that Baba Yaga may actually help us?" Sabrina replied.

"I don't know. All I know is that it's really important that we get the support of Baba Yaga, and to get her to restore her guards. We can't have her dying when she would play such an important part in the war."

Daphne's words rang through Sabrina head as she realized how true Daphne was. Without Baba Yaga's help the war would end badly and they needed all the help they could get.

Soon Daphne had fallen asleep. Sabrina thought about how innocent Daphne looked in her sleep. It wasn't fair to put her through all of this. She was only 7. And with that, Sabrina fell asleep.

(The next day)

When the first light started shining through the windows, the Grimms set off. With Uncle Jake driving the old, beat-up family car they soon reached the forest in which Baba Yaga's house was in.

After about a half hour or so of trampling through the forest, they soon reached the bleached white stone path leading to her home. But Sabrina knew better. She knew that the path wasn't actually stones but where in fact old human skulls. "Ok i have officially decided that the old hag is definitely my idol," Puck exclaimed as he proceeded to dig up a skull.

"Puck stop playing in the dirt, we need to get a move on." Sabrina ordered.

Soon the Grimms had reached the house. Uncle Jake lifted a hand to knock but as he did so, the door drifted open.

They entered to find the house ransacked. Wands and potions lay scattered about the floor. Shelves were knocked over and books lay opened with pages ripped out. And on the back wall was a red hand print, the mark of the scarlet hand.

It soon became obvious to the Grimms that Baba Yaga had been kidnapped and had to be found as soon as possible, and that they needed to find Bunny Lancaster, and hope that the same outcome had happened to her.

* * *

Yay cliff hanger! Well sort of- Bahahaha. Let me know what you all think! Should I continue or delete? Review! Sorry For such a short chapter! :P

-Wallverines14


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Almost immediately, the Grimms started running to the car. They had to find out if Bunny Lancaster was in a similar position. If so, there was no way that the Grimms would ever be able to get granny back.

When running, it only took about half the time it did to get there, and once they were all in the car they took off towards the old development in which Bunny lived.

The streets in the development were long in need of a paving. The cement was crumbling and there were large potholes spread about the road. As well as that, many of the houses looked as if they haven't been lived in for 40 years. Many of the roofs lacked shingles and the paint was peeling.

Sabrina automatically could tell Bunny Lancaster's house from the others. It was brand new and surrounded by beautiful flowers and hedges that could only be shaped by magic. It almost seemed to glow. And on top of that, Sabrina could feel the unhealthy ache that could only be felt around a large amount of magic

Upon arrival, the family knew they were too late. A black van with a scarlet handprint on the side could be seen pulling away from the lot, with bright flashes coming from within.

"Quick, Jake! Follow them!" Henry shouted over the grinding engine.

Uncle Jake soon stepped on the gas and was soon trailing dangerously close behind the van.

Shouts were heard and Sabrina soon saw that they were being shot at with magical blasts.

"I'll stop this." Puck exclaimed, pulling his wooden sword from his pocket.

"Puck, not now! You could be hurt!" Sabrina said, with genuine worry showing in her eyes.

"Grimm, if I don't save your butt, then who knows what will happen to you!" he replied, and with that, leaped out the window of the car and began to peruse the van from the air.

Uncle Jake joined the fight and began using assorted wands and amulets against the truck while Henry was leaning over trying to steer for Jake.

Daphne shouted suggestions to Uncle Jake and Sabrina kept an eye on Puck, praying that he didn't get hurt.

Over and over the car got hit and it was a wonder to Sabrina how the car could take it.

It continued on like this for some time, Puck flying at the van and jabbing at it with his wooden sword, Uncle Jake using magic, etc., etc. until they reached a busy intersection, and they had to stop short.

That's when one of the magical blasts coming from the van hit Puck directly in the chest.

Sabrina cried out and leaped from the car. Veronica and Daphne tried to restrain her but they couldn't hold her back. If puck had gotten hurt, the she wouldn't know what she would do.

As Sabrina ran towards Puck, everything felt like it was going in slow motion. When she finally reached him, he was unconscious. _'He looks so fragile.' _Sabrina thought. Gone was the bravado, now replaced with something more like a sick child.

As Sabrina began trying to get the unconscious boy back to the car, Veronica came up and silently picked him up and brought him to the car.

While Sabrina and Veronica had been out of the car, the back doors of the van had been blasted off their hinges in an explosion. Out stepped a mean-looking Bunny Lancaster, her skirt frayed and her clothes dirty. Baba Yaga exited the van as well and looking like… well, the usual Baba Yaga.

As soon as they spotted the Grimms, they raced to their car with haste. "Hop in!" said Jake.

Luckily, he had used stretching powder and they all fit in the car with room to spare.

Uncle Jake had begun to back up and turn around, but some off the men in the vans had begun to recover and were getting out of the van, looking for the escaped witches. Seeing that he had only seconds to escape, Jake threw the car into reverse and started back the way they had come backwards.

As soon they were out of reach, Uncle Jake finally slowed down and turned the car they right way. They then began the journey home.

On their way, everyone listened intently to both Baba Yaga and Bunny Lancaster as they told their tales about the scarlet hand goons that had unsuccessfully attempted to capture them.

It happened like this, Baba Yaga had been in the process of re-creating her guardians when they had kicked her door down. Luckily, she had enough time to conceal a wand in the folds of her tattered old bath robe. Something similar had happened to Bunny.

She had been in her Back room, reading a book of spells when a similar thing happened. She just had enough time to put a charm on it to shrink the book down and slip it in her pocket.

Both of the women still had their magical weapons and had brought those forwards, showing them to the group. Baba Yaga had grabbed the wand of Merlin in her haste and Bunny had "a book of black magic and other sorts."

Sabrina hadn't heard a word of it. She had been tending to Puck the whole time, trying to make sure that he was ok but was mostly just trying to reassure herself that he was ok.

The second that they arrived home, Sabrina rushed puck into the house and dragged him to the couch. The light was now fading from the sky, and Puck was still unconscious.

He was badly burned and was twitching in his sleep. She must have zoned out, because she didn't hear Bunny Lancaster come up next to her and was surprised when she spoke.

"He will be ok, young one. He is in a magical coma."

"Why should I trust you? You tried to kill Snow White!" she yelled back but expression she had said otherwise.

"Because, I can help you. I can help this boy, because I can see how much you care for him" She smartly countered.

Sabrina could feel her face going red but she didn't deny it.

_Can she really help?_ She wondered. _Should she let her help?_

Yay! That was much longer than my previous chapter! Hahahaha

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER… Can Bunny help Sabrina? Should she trust her? And will puck be ok? Keep reading to find out!


End file.
